The problem with telling family
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Doesn't a family sound great? The only problem is when your family finds out!
1. Chapter 1

Meg paced the hotel room back and forth trying to ignore Ruby soft snickering as her 'cousin' sat on the bed watching her with amused eyes.

"You really dug yourself in deep this time didn't ya Meg?" Ruby taunted her and Meg whipped around glaring murderously at Ruby.

"Shut up Ruby! This isn't good, we don't even know how Cass will react!" Meg snapped and Ruby sighed actually relaxing and realizing that she wasn't just frustrated at her she was afraid of how Castiel would react with the news. His mood swings had been unpredictable lately.

"Do they at least know about Azazel being fallen angel? And you know him being your biological father and your mom a demon? It might aid you if Cass doesn't think you could be at such a risk for dying." Ruby said and Meg should her head, making her cousin sigh.

"Cassy always seemed like a family guy." Ruby tried weakly making Meg shake her head and sigh.

"Well this should be fun telling them-" But Ruby cut off as the three guys arrived in the room.

"Telling us what?" Dean said tilting his head to the side making Ruby and Meg both go pale and exchange looks.

"What's wrong?" Castiel inquired tilting his head to the side as he watched the two of them.

"Nothing!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. Sam and Dean blinked in surprise and Castiel narrowed his eyes as he watched Meg closely, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Cass can we talk?" Meg murmured making Ruby flinch slightly. As Castiel passed her Ruby grabbed the sleeve of his trench-cat surprising him.

"You better not hurt her or I swear I will kill you." The demon his softly before letting him go to follow Meg into the other room.

Meg sat on the other bed her hands folded in her lap as she stared at the ground. How was she supposed to tell him? She cleared her throat and looked up at him finally meeting his eyes.

"Cass how would you feel if I said that I was..." She trailed off for a moment before taking a deep breath and finishing her sentence.

"...pregnant." She finally finished and for a full thirty seconds Castiel said absolutely nothing. He quickly blinked and tilted his head to the side watching her before finally responding.

"You're..." He couldn't stop staring at her but then he saw it in her eyes, fear. She was afraid of him? He blinked in surprise but he couldn't fight the smile that slid over his face. Meg watched him and sighed in relief as she slowly got to her feet still watching him. But was definitely surprised when Castiel wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Meg chuckled softly and smiled.

"Well now Clarence, as much as I am...enjoying...the hugging session we really should be informing Dean and Sam." Meg said and Castiel blushed letting her go. But he couldn't stop grinning, he was going to have a family! He strolled out of the room with Meg behind him, trying to hide the smirk at how the angel was acting. Which was like someone had just told him he now ruled the whole world.

Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled looks and Ruby grinned, glad that Castiel had taken it good. Ruby went over to Meg and grinned at her, Meg couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So Cass going to tell us why you're all smiles suddenly?" Dean inquired and Castiel's grin only got wider.

"I'm going to be a dad." He said his eyes shining brightly as he stared at a very stunned Sam and Dean. Their gaze wandered over to Meg who offered them a half smile. For an actual full minute neither of them said anything before Sam managed to finally choke something out.

"That's great Cass!" He said still far too stunned to say much more. But it was enough for Castiel who stood there grinning but then he turned to Meg who knew what was coming. She wasn't sure what it was with guys but some kind of instinct seemed to kick where they went on full protective mode.

"You're going to need to rest a lot! And you shouldn't be fighting and.." Castiel continued to go on and Meg sighed massaging her temples.

"I can tell already he's going to give me a headache." Meg said sighing and Ruby grinned.

"I don't know Meg could be possible after all he-" But Meg cut her off with a glare.

"I know what you are going to say and don't even think about it!" Meg growled and Ruby giggled.

"You know it's true." She taunted her and Meg smirked.

"Ruby do you truly wanna piss of the all powerful pregnant lady?" Meg asked and Ruby paled momentarily making Meg grin triumphantly.

"That's what I thought." She smirked before turning back to Castiel who had been droning on and on. She put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and making him jump.

"I'm fine Clarence, seriously." She said smiling and Castiel smiled back. He just couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father.

It was about two weeks later, Meg was relaxing on the couch of the cabin because Castiel had insisted when she felt demons nearby and not just Ruby. Her eyes narrowed, she was here alone. This wasn't going to be good she could tell already. And as if on cue Ruby stumbled in with her hands bound and Crowley strolling in after her with other demons. Meg lunged to her feet and glared at her long time enemy who grinned back.

"Hello there love, thought we could stop by and say hi. By the way I'm hurt you never told me about you and that angel starting a family. After all we, technically, are related." Crowley said smirking at her.

"And you should always tell family." Crowley said grinning as he watched her. Meg and Ruby locked eyes, Ruby trying desperately to remind Meg she didn't have just demon powers. Meg returned her gaze to Crowley but really she was focused on the mental bond Castiel had made with her a while back. The connection wasn't the greatest but she was doing her best to strengthen it to reach out to him. And just as she made connection with the angel hellhounds lunged through the door, making Meg jump in surprise. The hounds began to stalk toward her snarling and Meg took a step back around the couch as she watched them. Though she hadn't notice Castiel had reached out to her so he could see what was going on and could see everything happening.

The angel arrived just in time as the hellish beasts attacked, and after seeing through her eyes he had a good sense of knowing where they were. And after using up quite a bit of Grace to kill the hounds the demons had fled already leaving Ruby with them.

"And that's the problem with telling family." Meg muttered and Castiel couldn't help but chuckle for he agreed there. If angels had found out about him and her things wouldn't be good either.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg was asleep in Castiel's arms as she sat on his lap, the angel relaxed on the couch of their new home. Castiel had decided that it was time to buy one if they were going to be raising a family. It was a two story house in a neighborhood, it was light blue on the outside with white trim. The inside was spacious and airy.

Meg was about eight months along and Castiel couldn't be more thrilled. But they both knew that it was dangerous as well but so far they had managed to stay far under the radar. Meg slowly blinked open her eyes and offered Castiel a sleepy smile.

"Hey." She murmured softly and he smiled at her.

"Hey." He replied. Meg shifted in his arms so she could sit up better. Castiel's hand gently rested on the pregnant curve of her stomach and Meg leaned against him.

"Did you really let me fall asleep?" She muttered and he laughed softly.

"You needed it." He replied and she sighed, rolling her eyes but a faint smile tugged at her lips. He leaned forward his mouth gently on hers, her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled back just slightly so he could speak to her.

"I love you." He murmured before continuing to kiss Meg. But right at that moment Ruby, Sam and Dean strolled through the door, their arms full of groceries. Dean yelped in surprise and Sam bumped into him as he halted.

"Couldn't you two make out somewhere else?" Dean huffed and Castiel laughed softly, pulling away from Meg. Meg turned, smirking at Dean.

"Technically Dean this is our house, I can make out with him where I want." She said and Dean groaned.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." He muttered, trudging into the kitchen with a very amused Sam and Ruby in tow. Meg laughed and turned back to Castiel, leaning her head against his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair and closed his eyes. He had everything he could possibly want right now.

Later that night as Castiel laid in bed he heard the faintest noise downstairs an froze, a single angel presence washed over him. He slipped out of bed without disturbing Meg and quietly went down the stairs, flipping lights on as he went. As he got to the kitchen a single figure stood there and when Castiel flipped the lights on, he gasped.

"Lucifer?" He said, staring at his older brother, completely stunned. Lucifer watched him with icy blue eyes, a frown on his face.

"Hello Castiel." He said, Castiel took in a deep breath and slowly approached his brother.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Castiel questioned and Lucifer laughed, shaking his head.

"You aren't that hard to find with the aura that Meg is giving off." He responded and Castiel froze, fear flashing through him. The other angels could find them! But it was as if Lucifer was reading his mind.

"Calm down little brother, the other angels wouldn't know what level to look on to find the aura. Though since I am constantly seeing on all levels I could find you." He replied and Castiel shivered slightly, he could only hope Lucifer was correct.

"You never answered my question, what are you doing here?" Castiel said, a slight growl to his tone.

"I came because I wanted to help you and Meg. She means a lot to me, besides there is something you should know about her...parentage." He said and Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" He said frowning.

"Azazel was her father, but Azazel wasn't a demon. He was a fallen angel, but somehow Meg ended up not inheriting all of his angel traits. She got some demon too. That is why we kept her close and kept an eye on her, she isn't a normal demon." Lucifer warned and Castiel shivered. He knew something had been odd about her, but he didn't care. He still loved her.

Castiel and Lucifer sat up in 'til morning time when Meg sleepily stumbled down the stairs. She stared at Lucifer for a moment then Castiel, without a word she just went over to the counter to get cup of coffee.

"Morning Clarence." She said blinking at him, Castiel only stared for a moment before responding.

"Meg..." He trailed off and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously I know Lucifer is standing right there. But clearly if something would have been wrong you would have woken me up last night, when he arrived." She responded, going on to get her coffee and drinking it.

"You look good." Lucifer said, an amused smile on his lips. Meg chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Yeah, you too." She said, smirking at him as she finished the coffee.

As the day wore on and everyone was soon aware that Lucifer was there something seemed to be troubling Castiel. So finally Meg approached him about it.

"Castiel?" She said tilting her head to the side as he repeatedly paced the long of the living room.

"It's not right, we haven't seen demons for eight months! I mean did they suddenly decide to just leave us alone or what!?" He exclaimed, distress showing in his dark blue eyes. Meg sighed, slipping to her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

"It's okay Cass, maybe they just can't find us. Maybe something else has their attention, I don't know." She murmured, but Meg was drained. She hadn't told Castiel or anyone for that matter that the baby was slowly draining her energy. But Castiel seem to realize something was amiss with her as well.

"Meg..?" He muttered, tilting her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I'm fine just...tired." She murmured, and with that she turned and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Castiel watched her go with worry burning through him.

"Lucifer, can I talk to you?" Castiel said, walking into the kitchen to confront his brother.

"Of course." Lucifer replied and with that he lead the way out to the front yard, already seeming to know what Castiel wanted to talk about.

"You didn't just come here to support her, did you?" Castiel growled, narrowing his eyes at Lucifer. He watched as sadness crept across his brother's features.

"No I cam to warn you. This...child.. is draining Meg's energy. It's feeding off hers to stay alive." Lucifer said, distress clear in his icy blue eyes as he stared at Castiel.

"What does that mean for her?" Castiel murmured, not sure he truly wanted to hear the answer.

"It means if the child grows strong enough, it might come down to you choosing it or Meg. If Meg can't make it through this then you either kill the kid or let it live and it will most likely kill her." Lucifer murmured causing Castiel to shudder.

"Lucifer...please...I-I can't lose her." He whispered and Lucifer sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.

"Me and Ruby have been researching things to see if we can help. We don't have much yet but we are trying. In the meantime I would suggest you every now and then give her some energy to help her." Lucifer murmured and with that he brushed past Castiel to go back into the house.

Castiel slowly made his way up the stairs to check on Meg, who was resting in their room. She looked peaceful as she slept but Castiel could see that she was paler than before. He slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, channeling some of his grace into her. A shudder swept over Castiel as he felt the child began to take in the grace, it was hungry and "it" was a she.

"Don't you kill her." He whispered softly as if she could hear him, but the strangest thing happened. The child seemed to actually stop taking the energy for a moment as if understanding his words.

"I won't lose her, she means too much." He murmured, pulling Meg closer to him, pressing their bodies together.


End file.
